What are friends for?
by rabbitbat123
Summary: Dean drives through New York, and goes to a coffee shop. He met some new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The gang was sitting on the couch in the coffee shop when the door flung open. Rachel looked up to see a good looking man walking inside with bright green eyes. "10 o clock! " She yelled to Phoebe and Monica who smiled at the decent looking man.

The man got a cup of coffee, and strolled to the couch, "Is this seat saved?" he asked Chandler who was sitting by Joey.

"No," Chandler smiled, scooting over slightly.

The man sat down when Monica blushed, and blurted,"What's your name?"

The man stop sipping his coffee, and glanced at her, "I'm Dean... Dean Winchester, what's yours?"

"I'M MONICA," she basically yelled in her reply.

"That's lovely, what about you guys?" he asked the gang.

"I'm Phoebe, " Phoebe smiled, "And that's Chandler, Joey, Rachel, Ross, and obviously that's Monica because she blurted it."

"Nice to meet you."

Phoebe put her fingertips on her temples, and closed her eyes, "There is something strange about you," She stated out loud.

"PHOEBE! " Ross scolded.

Dean held his hand to Ross, and grinned at Phoebe, "and what is that? "

"Do you by chance hunt ghosts?"

Dean grinned to his lap, and laughed, "No," I hunt all monsters, he thought the last part to himself.

The gang laughed when Dean frowned, "But I did have a rough childhood. "

"Oh please, I bet my is worse," Phoebe sighed.

"Wait are we having a rough childhood off?" Dean asked.

"Well my mom killed herself, and my dad left so I am left with my twin sister who doesn't even appreciate me as a person," Phoebe frowned.

"Wow that's rough, " Dean sighed, "But I can top that. My mom got killed when I was four, and when my brother was only six months. She was stabbed in her stomach by a robber. The robber was trying to take Sammy, my brother, and my mom interfered. If that's not bad enough, the robber lit my house on fire, so I had to carry Sammy out, and I was four, only four, I never thought that so much can be stolen from you at a young age, I guess age doesn't protect you, it just makes things difficult. "

The girls were almost in tears when the guys just stared at the ground, "What about your dad?" Joey asked.

"He died in a hospital in my 20's, " Dean said simply.

To lighten the mood, Phoebe said, "You won."

Dean chuckled, standing up, and putting his coffee cup on the counter. He went back to the gang when the door flung open, and Sam slithered in, he was so pissed that even his eyes were scowling. "Dean!"

"Who's that?" Rachel asked Dean.

"My brother."

"That tall piece of man candy is your brother, man you guys have great genes." "Thanks, you too," Dean flirted before standing up, and facing Sam. "Oh Samantha did your throne get to hot, Princess. "

Sam marched towards Dean, "Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to get coffee you know?"

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty, but you were so peaceful. "

"Whatever, I'll just get-" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence his head started to ache so bad that it felt like his brain was getting ripped to pieces strand by strand. Sam started to sway, grabbing his head, and before he could even think about falling to the ground, Dean had Sam in his cluches, slowly guiding him in front of the couch. He sat him on the ground in a sitting position with Sam's head on Dean's chest.

"Uh is he alright? " Chandler asked.

"Yeah, " Dean responded.

Sam held his mouth, and Dean knew. Dean got up, and rushed to find a trash can. He found one close by, and brought it to Sam, when Sam vomited violently into it.

"I'm glad he's fine," Chandler mumbled, sarcastically.

Dean ignored Chandler, and held Sam's head up. He felt his forehead, and frowned to feel it warm, "Shit," he whispered to loud.

"What's wrong? " Ross asked.

"Sammy is little ill, so I'm just going to stop in New York for a night, and get a motel s-"

"Don't get a motel, you can rest at our apartment, " Monica smiled.

"That's nice of you, but are you sure?"

"Of course I am, you don't turn your back on two hot men."

"Uh well, thanks?"

"Smoothe," Rachel whispered in Monica's ear.

Sam started to cough when Dean got up, and wrapped Sam's arm around Dean's shoulder. "Can we go now?" Dean asked Monica nicely.

"Sure. "

The gang cleaned up, and went to the apartment with the Winchesters. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was laying on Monica's couch, passed out. Dean couldn't stop pacing until Chandler grabbed his arm, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Dude you are giving me a headache, " Chandler mumbled.

"Sorry, " Dean sighed. Dean stopped, and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't be here, and stare at Sam's sick body. He had to go somewhere, but where? Then it hit him. Dean grabbed his keys off the table, and right before he walked out the door...

"Where you going? " Joey asked.

"I'm going to a bar to get hammered while, picking up as much chicks as I can. It's the only thing that can keep my mind off Sammy."

Joey and Chandler glanced at each other before smiling, " Can we go?" they yelled at the same time.

"Sure," Dean murmured as Joey and Chandler chased after him.

Monica sighed, and sat at the foot of the couch by Sam. What will she do when he wakes up? Phoebe and Rachel left to work, and she was alone with this hot guy. It's all free game, right? She can actually have a really hot boy friend, that everyone will be jealous of her, even guys. A smile formed on her face.

...

Dean and the guys were walking down the streets into a bar. They took a seat at the bar, and Dean glanced at a hot girl with curly brown hair. She was at a boothe with a frown planted on her face. "Watch and learn," Dean grinned to the guys as he strolled to the lonely girl. In the matter of seconds he had a number. He walked back to the guys, placing a number on the counter.

"How?" Chandler shockly yelped.

"Confidence and sensitivity. "

"Woah..."

...

Monica stared at Sam until he slowly woke up. She was a little to close to his face when he flinched. "I'm sorry," She laughed.

Sam sat up, and smiled at her, "It's fine... it just scared me."

"I'm Monica, and you are at my apartment."

"Am I in a dream with a gorgeous woman?"

Monica's face got bright red that she had to turn her head, "No... I.I." ...

Chandler frowned as he got rejected again. He went to the bar to sit with Dean and Joey.

"Rejected? " Joey asked.

"No I have a condition where I frown when I'm happy," Chandler sarcastically murmured while taking a swig of his beer.

"Then what is it?" Joey scowled.

"Maybe I'm unattractive, " Chandler laughed.

"That's not it, I trained worse, " Dean smirked.

"Then what is it?"

Dean grinned, and turned his head to Chandler, "There is a girl, isn't there? You like someone else."

Chandler face went from layed back to shocked in a matter of milliseconds. "Uh well uh..well uhh..."

"Who is it?" Dean grinned.

"Monica_"

"Monica?" Joey yelled.

"Yeah kinda had a crush on her for years now"

...

The guys walked through the hallway to the apartments. Dean had his hand on the door knob of Monica's apartment as he opened the door, and saw Sam making out with Monica. He had his hands on her chin, holding her close.

Dean slammed the door, and turned to Joey and Chandler who didn't see what happen, but just stared at him with confusion.

"Is..is is there another place we can go?" Dean asked.

"What's going on? " Chandler asked.

"Didn't you hear? He wants to go to somewhere else," Joey smiled.

"Yeah I got that, genius, " Chandler smirked. Chandler went around Dean, and opened the door for a couple of seconds before slamming it.

"Your brother is making out with my soon to be, if I had enough courage girlfriend, and now it's ruined," Chandler screamed.

"It's not ruined because Sammy and I don't stay in the same area that long, so we will leave, and you'll never see us again," Dean responded.

"Let's say that's true, and I get to date Monica, and we are having sex, THE FIRST THING SHE IS GOING TO PICTURE IS YOUR BROTHER! "

"It's not like that, Sammy is a nerd."

"Monica doesn't think that. "

Joey snuck out of the conversation by slipping into apartment 19, leaving Chandler and Dean arguing.

"My brother is nothing special, so get a grip on yourself," Dean said.

"Like your brother on Monica."

Dean walked to the apartment door, "We wouldn't have this conversation if you told her how you felt."

Dean slithered through the apartment of Monica's, and they were done kissing, they were cuddling on the couch. Dean went to the back of the couch, and yelled, "Sammy you literally met her two hours ago."

Monica sat up, and Sam got up, "So?" Sam laughed.

Dean smirked, "So?" he repeated in a moxitave tone. He strolled to Sam, and placed his hand on his forehead. He was still warm; therefore, he was still very ill. "Why would you kiss Monica knowing that you are sick?"

"Dean I'm not a baby, I like her, and I'm not sick," Sam frowned.

Sam sat back down, and Dean started to pace, "Two things wrong with that. Number uno yes you are sick, that means you passed on germs. Number dos you can't like someone you literally met."

"Then go talk to Disney, " Sam yelled.

"By the way I like his germs," Monica laughed, and leaned in for a kiss.

Chandler saw the whole thing. He wasn't mad at Dean. He tried to help, but you can't control your emotions. Chandler left Monica's apartment, and went to his own.

"How you feel man?" Joey asked from the recliner.

"Not to good, " Chandler responded.

"I know how you feel, I been-"

"It's not that, I can't breathe," At that point Chandler had his hands on the counter for support.

Joey rushed from the chair to Chandler, "It's okay," Joey said.

"I can't I can't breathe."

"It's a panic attack, just breathe."

"Oh genius I wish I thought of that. "

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Joey put his hand on Chandler's shoulder, "It'll be okay."

...

...

..

.

No it won't.


End file.
